<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunkissed by starksnack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012258">sunkissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack'>starksnack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the workshop [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Sunrises, Sunsets, Taskmaster ruins their weekend, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rises and sets in New York City. Tony and Steve love each other. Life goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the workshop [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunkissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"the sunrise, of course, doesn't care if we watch it or not. it will keep on being beautiful even if no one bothers to look at it."</p><p>special thanks to my cheer reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote">spaceboundwitch</a> and my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainKestrel/pseuds/MountainKestrel">musicalla</a>. i honestly would not be able to do anything without the amazing people who support my work, and for that, i am truly grateful.</p><p>- kait &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose in New York City.</p><p>Tony sure wasn’t awake enough to see it, dead tired in bed even as the mattress dipped with Steve’s weight. Instead of facing the waking world, he pretended to be far off in dreamland. He had only gone to bed a couple of hours earlier, too busy with work to worry about mundane things like getting a full eight hours of sleep.</p><p>It had been his lovely husband, Steve, who had thrown him over his shoulder and carried him to bed, grumbling about wanting cuddles and a happy, safe, and healthy partner. Tony couldn’t complain, not when cuddles were involved, so he had admired Steve’s ass on the elevator ride up from the workshop and promptly collapsed in their bed after brushing his teeth.</p><p>The final dregs of the night were filtering out of the sky when Tony squinted awake, a yawn cracking open his jaw. He was still unbelievably tired, but high functioning on little sleep so it wouldn’t be too difficult to get up for coffee.</p><p>The sound of the bedroom door opening behind him had Tony back into feigning sleep, his husband’s footsteps muffled against the carpet. Steve was still warm from his shower as he curled up against Tony’s back, pressing a kiss to his neck before burying his nose in the curve of Tony’s shoulders.</p><p>Of course, pretending to be asleep never worked on Steve.</p><p>“I made you breakfast,” Steve whispered, trying to convince Tony to get out of bed and start the day.</p><p>That made Tony perk up as he sniffed the air for his food. He was surprised he didn’t notice it, but the smell of waffles, warm and fresh from the press, along with his favourite Ethiopian coffee blend, filled the room.</p><p>“You spoil me.” Tony grinned, turning around and cuddling closer to Steve.</p><p>Breakfast could wait if it meant extra time cuddling with Steve. Tony kissed the other man good morning before burying his face in Steve’s neck and breathing him in. He smelled like Irish Spring soap and mint laced with the scent of Tony’s coconut shampoo.</p><p>Steve rolled them over so Tony was stretched out on top of him, their feet tangling together under the sheets as Tony sighed happily. Steve’s voice was firm as he replied, “You deserve to be spoiled.”</p><p>Tony wouldn’t argue with that, happily rubbing his cheek against Steve’s broad chest. He could stay here forever if Steve let him.</p><p>That’s when the alarm to assemble went off and Tony groaned, the sound muffled in Steve’s shirt. He pushed himself up, glaring at the ceiling where the alarm was blaring loudly.</p><p>Rolling out of bed, Tony headed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out with mouthwash, in too big of a hurry to bother with toothpaste. He headed out to the kitchen where Steve was shovelling food into his mouth, stomach growling. He handed Tony his coffee before chugging a whole glass of orange juice.</p><p>“On a Sunday morning?” Tony grouched, kissing Steve again, before heading toward the elevator to suit up in the garage. He tossed the rest of his coffee back, steam pouring out of the sides as he chugged. “Can’t they just give us a day off?”</p><p>“I guess not,” Steve responded, drawing Tony back for one last kiss before letting him enter the opening elevator. “I’ll see you on the Quinjet. I love you.”</p><p>“Roger that, Rogers,” Tony saluted with his free hand. The doors were about to close when Tony stuck his foot in them, shooting Steve a wide smile. “And I love you too, in case you didn’t already know that.”</p><hr/><p>Steve headed to the back of his closet to grab his own suit, strapping his shield to his back and heading to the landing pad where the other Avengers were no doubt waiting for him to make an appearance and tell them the plan of action.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Steve stepped out of the building, the warm air blowing across his face as he crossed the flight deck to where Natasha and Clint were already boarding.</p><p>“Heya, Captain Handsome,” Tony greeted, dropping down beside Steve and lifting the faceplate. It looked like his armour had gotten a new paint job, shinier and more exciting than the last. Steve would take the time to strip him out of it, admiring the suit and the man underneath it after they finished tackling the villain of the week.</p><p>Pulling up the situation details on his tablet, Steve scrolled through the information known so far. Apparently Taskmaster had decided to attack Roxxon. Probably after some discount oil or badly made Hammer technology. Steve caught his train of thought, a smile spreading across his face. Tony was rubbing off on him in more ways than one. Anyway, it wasn’t really up to Steve to figure out Taskmaster’s motivations. All he had to do was stop the villain.</p><p>Thor was off-world, and Bruce was at a science convention in California, so this was all of the Avengers he had to work with. Thankfully, Taskmaster would go down easily even without his heavy hitters. Beating him just needed strategic thinking and a little bit of shaking things up.</p><p>“Alright, now that we’re all here, I need everyone to stay sharp and try and be unpredictable in the field. We know how Taskmaster is. It shouldn’t be hard to take him down; we just need to think outside of the box.”</p><p>“I hate Taskmaster,” Clint grumbled with an annoyed eye roll. “How can one villain be so unoriginal?”</p><p>Natasha snorted from beside him, which may have well been her bursting into laughter. “Stop whining, we’ll be home in no time.”</p><p>They touched down outside the huge warehouse, and Tony sighed over the comms. “I’m already dreading the inferior technology I’ll have to see. It’s like Justin lives to show me technology in distress. Such a marvel, treated so horribly”</p><p>“Keep it in your pants, tin man,” Clint replied, his eye roll audible over the comms. “Nat and I are going to go around the back.”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Steve confirmed, his shield up as he approached the warehouse entrance with Tony. “Iron Man and I are going to go in through the front and distract Taskmaster while you two take him down from the back.”</p><p>“Sound like a plan,” Natasha responded.</p><p>The sun was high in the sky by now. Steve found it funny that Taskmaster would attack in broad daylight. Sure, no one was at the warehouse, given that it was the weekend, but the cover of darkness was usually what villains went for.</p><p>Tony, of course, knocked on the glass front entrance before shoving it open. “Honey! I’m home,” he yelled into the warehouse, the sound echoing.</p><p>“So much for subtlety,” Steve murmured, shooting Tony an amused look.</p><p>Tony laughed. “What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes.”</p><p>There was a loud crash distantly in the warehouse, and Tony offered Steve a hand, flying low through the building to find the source of the noise. Steve held on tight for dear life. Part of him knew that his husband had a steady grip on him and wouldn’t drop him for the world. The other part of him hated flying.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Taskmaster’s deep voice boomed as he shot a blast at Tony, not unlike the unibeam. “What do we have here?”</p><p>Tony dropped Steve several feet away from Taskmaster before flying over him to land on his other side, effectively trapping him and keeping his back turned from where Clint and Natasha would be entering.</p><p>“It’s your lucky day. We’ve decided to have date night at this lovely warehouse,” Tony snarked. “You seem to be the entertainment we requested.”</p><p>Taskmaster growled, shooting a couple of blasts at Tony. Steve watched as Tony ducked and rolled, shield up and heart in his throat. He needed to relax. Tony would be okay, he always was, and the sun would rise tomorrow on a beautiful day and they could go and feed the ducks in the park. But right now, Steve needed to trust that the love of his life would be safe.</p><p>“You are no match for me,” Taskmaster yelled, firing a couple of blasts at Tony before turning his attention on Steve. A shield formed out of his hand and he flung it at the soldier.</p><p>Tony was quick enough to get between Taskmaster and the shield, grabbing it out of the air and throwing it at Steve to catch it in his free hand. With both shields, Steve was able to double on his attack following Tony’s. With a crash of metal, Taskmaster stumbled back. The sound of him hitting the concrete covered the spy twins’ entrance. </p><p>Thankfully, they were able to keep Taskmaster distracted while Natasha and Clint quickly disarmed him, arrows and electricity blasts stopping him from his foray into Roxxon tech. From there, they got him contained for Shield transport to the nearest holding facility. Steve’s job was done and the team was safe, the thought brought a smile to his face. Justice was always sweet.</p><hr/><p>Of course, their nice lazy Sunday morning plans of canoodling and eating had been ruined by the villain. But there was still the warm evening left and plans could always be salvaged. If the two of them had learned anything from their eventful lifestyle, it was the power of adapting and overcoming. Tony was a genius; he could figure something out.</p><p>Stepping onto the Quinjet, Tony slumped into a seat beside Steve as Clint and Nat claimed their spots at the helm, chattering together and shoving at each other. To Tony, they kind of reminded him of two kids. Their kids, because obviously as team leader, Steve was the mom and Tony was the cool dad that bought them all the fun gadgets.</p><p>Before Tony knew it, they were touching down at the tower and Steve was prodding him awake, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The early morning and lack of food were weighing on him as he shed the armour and stumbled back toward their bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went.</p><p>Tony could hear Steve talking to Jarvis behind him, ordering dinner for them both and queueing up a movie for them to watch in bed while they cuddled and filled their bellies. The rumble of his husband’s voice was unbelievably soothing, and Tony felt himself getting more and more drowsy as he longed for cuddles and kisses.</p><p>Stripped down to his boxers, Tony slumped into bed, heading hitting Steve’s pillow as he breathed in the scent of safety and home, everything his husband embodied. He was so happy to be in the tower with Steve. He and Steve were safe and sound, the team was okay, and they had fought evil another day and prevailed.</p><p>Steve slid into bed beside him, arms like tentacles as he pulled Tony back onto his chest where he belonged. Resisting the urge to moan in contentment, Tony slid his arms around Steve, rubbing his cheek against the bigger man’s chest.</p><p>“You did good today, Steve,” Tony whispered, already feeling tired as he struggled to keep his eyes open.</p><p>Outside, the sun was dipping lower in the sky, dancing across the glass buildings and shimmering across the horizon as it set over New Jersey. The whole city was bathed in gold, and Tony thought it was beautiful as he watched it from under heavy-lidded lashes.</p><p>“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Steve teased, his voice laced with a chuckle. His heart beat steadily under Tony’s cheek, his breathing even, a reminder that he was alive. There hadn’t been any close calls today, thank god. But every day Steve was alive, Tony was happy.</p><p>A smile spread across Tony’s face as he looked out the window. Peace settled over him as he laced his fingers with his husband’s.</p><p>The sun set in New York City.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on <a href="https://starksnack.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>